Warmth
by Di-chan-chu
Summary: On a cool summer night, Naruto convinces Hinata to forget about him and to pursue real happiness. Hinata knows that the only way she can do so is with the help of Naruto's best friend, Sasuke.


Her fingers clutched the paper lantern, not yet illuminated, closer to herself when she heard the voice behind her.

"Hinata-chan". She did not turn to look at him. Instead, Hinata kept her gaze on the water in front of her, where the moon reflected on its surface. She listened to the distant chatter of the people further down the river, beyond the trees. She didn't notice him walk up beside her. "Hinata-chan", he repeated a little softer.

This time she met his gaze, opal meeting azure. "Naruto-kun", she smiled at him and he felt his heart waver. They looked at each other in silence, neither person not quite ready to speak. The soft breeze picked up full force then, pushing Hinata two steps back from the blond. Naruto, whose element was the wind itself, took that as a sign; an encouragement of what he needed to do.

"Thank you, Hinata-chan", he started. "For always waiting for me when I come to visit. I look forward to it every year". Naruto paused, waiting to see if Hinata would realize where the conversation was going. He knew she would figure it out, she was smart after all. But he also knew that she wouldn't say anything about it just yet. She would let him continue because she needed to hear it and he needed to say it. Naruto closed his eyes, letting the words spill from his mouth.

"But this is the last time. I won't come back next year or the year after that. I love you, Hinata-chan, I do. That's why I want you to be happy. I want you to be happy every day of the year, every second of the day. I know that you know where to find that happiness. Sakura-chan and I...", he trailed off after seeing her flinch. But Hinata still did not speak so he carried on. "You can forget me."

Hinata let the words sink in. _So this is it_, she thought, and she looked at his form to burn it into her memory. He looked the same, time had not touched him. But he chose to replace his regular orange jumpsuit with a festive yukata. "Naruto-kun", she whispered low. He smiled at her, gently urging her to continue. "Naruto-kun, you'll... you'll be okay? You won't... feel lonely"?

"You've given me a lot, Hinata-chan. I'll be okay". He gave her his trademark smile: eyes squinted shut from the big toothy grin that reached ear to ear. Hinata burned that sight into her memory as well.

Naruto looked up suddenly, his eyes following the river flow downstream. "Hinata-chan...", this time he was the one that did not turn to look at her. "Sakura-chan just left. I have to go and catch up to her now". Hinata smiled at his back, "Don't worry, I'll light the way for you, Naruto-kun".

There was a pause from the blond before his hand reached out to touch Hinata's face, resting it on her cheek. She felt the warmth of his hand and remembered how safe it had made her feel years before. She closed her eyes.

"Thank you. Thanks, Hinata-chan". Naruto withdrew his hand and Hinata felt the warmth fade away, signaling her first love's departure. Hinata stood by the river's edge, not yet ready to light the lantern cradled in her hands. Her eyes snapped open when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

"There you are", called Sasuke. He reached her in a matter of seconds with his long strides. "I've already sent the lantern down the river for Sakura", He put his hands on the small paper box in Hinata's hold. "Are you ready to send him back, too"?

Her lips formed into a tight line as she tried to hold back her tears. Sasuke did not voice his concern, choosing to wait patiently for her answer. The two had become close friends over the years after they had lost both Naruto and Sakura on a failed mission. He understood that Hinata moved at her own pace, that she did things when she was ready. That's why he asked her the same question every year during the Obon Festival. It would always turn out the same though: tears would fall from her pale eyes and he would take the lantern, light it, and send it down the river for her.

So, needless to say, Sasuke was taken aback by her answer this year.

"I'm ready", Hinata said quietly. She pulled the lantern from Sasuke's loose grip and lit the small candle in the center. The flame caught, casting a soft yellow glow around the two young adults. He gave her a slight nod when she turned to look at him, telling her that he was ready too. Hinata crouched down, tucking her feet under herself so that she sat on her legs. She placed the lantern in the water and let go.

_Goodbye, Naruto-kun._

They watched the small bundle drift around hapzardly, as if it were confused about where to go. Catching a strong current, it turned and quickly caught up to the mass of lights. They let out a soft chuckle, too, when it bumped into another lantern and became stuck to its side. "That's the idiot for you, always bothering others", Sasuke sighed and Hinata, still seated, looked up at him. She caught the corners of his lips twitch upwards.

Sasuke put on his pokerface, however, when he looked down at Hinata. "We should get going", he held out his hand to help her up. Hinata took hold of it gratefully as she stood. He kept her hand in his for a moment longer, just to make sure her legs were not numbed and give out on her. Hinata gave him a soft smile, "Thank you, Sasuke". Giving her hand a soft squeeze, a habit they formed to give one another quiet comfort, Sasuke released her and turned to leave. He walked slowly, giving Hinata time to catch up. They walked in silence, enjoying the cool evening air.

That night, after she and Sasuke said goodnight and parted ways, Hinata layed in her bed and stared at the ceiling. Before falling asleep, she thought about how warm Sasuke's hand had been.


End file.
